Nunca pensé que esto pasaría
by CityLoverNY
Summary: todo comienza en Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sam y Rachel deben actuar Touch a Touch a Touch me y desde ahí sus coqueteos son imparables. Mal Summary.
1. Rocky Horror Parte 1

POV Rachel.

_De tantos musicales que hay para elegir tenía que ser Rocky Horror Show, teniendo a Evita y Spring Awakening eligió un musical tan bizarro, bueno no es que sea tan malo, y si soy Janet Finn puede ser Brad._

Finn y yo seremos Brad y Janet .- Lo solté de pronto

Bien .- Dijo el Sr. Shue mientras anotaba algo en un papel

Supongo que yo seré el tipo de la silla de ruedas .- Artie dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz

Eso creí .- Sr. Shue anoto otra vez.- y Kurt podría hacer el papel de Frank-n-Furter

No, de ninguna forma voy a vestir de travesti con tacones altos y medias de red y que lleva lápiz labial.- Dijo un Kurt algo fastidiado

¿Por qué?¿porque ese look es de la temporada pasada?.- Entre risas comento Santana

Yo lo haré.- Dijo Mike para sorpresa de todos

¿De verdad?.- Cuestiono Tina.- Es como el protagonista

Lo se pero me siento mucho mas seguro para cantar después de nuestro dueto.- Aseguro Chang

¡Genial! No tengo ningún problema con eso.- Pensando en otra cosa.- ahora un intermedio para los papeles femeninos, entonces vamos a tener dos Columbias y dos Magentas.

Es una práctica común en Broadway.- Comente sin ánimo de ofender.- Ayudara a conservar sus voces.

A mí me gustaría conservarte.- Dijo Mercedes.- En un frasco, en mi sótano

_Sé que acá nadie me parecía ni a mí ni a mi talento pero eso fue…_

Sam .- Dijo el Sr Shue sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Me gustaría que tu hicieras el papel de la criatura

¿El de la Laguna Negra?.- Pregunto Sam

No.- Dije yo mirando hacia atrás de mi que es donde estaba Sam.- Rocky, es como un especie de Frankestein pero rubio y con músculos, Te viene bien a ti .- y le sonreí, todos me miraron raro pero no me importo

Bueno tengo músculos de sobra, podría cortar cristal con estos bebes.- Dijo Sam subiéndose la polera

_Creo que hace calor aquí, OH! Esperen Touch a Touch a Touch me esa es una escena sexual de Janet junto con Rocky Oh mi Dios…_

De acuerdo parece que tenemos un musical.- Nuevamente el Sr Shue interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Estaba sentada una banca afuera de la Escuela revisando el Guion de Rocky Horror cuando siento que alguien deja caer un papel junto a mí al leerlo note que fue Sam que anoto su número y nombre y dejo el papel aquí con un mensaje en la parte posterior

"_Rachel Llámame en la noche que nadie se entere de esto_

_Sam"_

_Sera que quiere ensayar Touch a Touch a Touch me, Dios me tengo que arreglar, pero no como cuando me vestí de Olivia para Finn porque eso me salió mal, mejor parto a mi casa ahora._

Subí a mi auto y al poco tiempo estaba en casa.

Pov Sam

_¿Qué diablos es Rocky Horror Show? ¿Por lo que dicen es un musical pero de qué trata? Sera estilo Av…_

Finn y yo seremos Brad y Janet .- Dijo Rachel interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Bien .- Dijo le Sr. Shue anotando algo

Supongo que yo seré el tipo de la silla de ruedas .- Artie se ofreció

Eso creí .- Sr. Shue anoto de nuevo.- y Kurt podría hacer el papel de Frank-n-Furter

No, de ninguna forma voy a vestir de travesti con tacones altos y medias de red y que lleva lápiz labial.- Dijo un Kurt

¿Por qué?¿porque ese look es de la temporada pasada?.- Santana se burlo

Yo lo haré.- Dijo Mike sorprendiéndonos

¿De verdad?.- pregunto Tina.- Es como el protagonista

Lo se pero me siento mucho mas seguro para cantar después de nuestro dueto.- Afirmo Mike

¡Genial! No tengo ningún problema con eso.-Dijo el Sr Shue.-ahora un intermedio para los papeles femeninos, entonces vamos a tener dos Columbias y dos Magentas.

Es una práctica común en Broadway.- Dijo Rachel con algo de superioridad.- Ayudara a conservar sus voces.

A mí me gustaría conservarte.- Dijo Mercedes.- En un frasco, en mi sótano

_Parece que le molesto lo que dijo Rachel, aunque eso fue pesado de parte de Mercedes _

Sam .- Dijo el Sr Shue mirando hacia mi .- Me gustaría que tu hicieras el papel de la criatura

¿El de la Laguna Negra?.- Pregunte

No.- Dijo Rachel Mirando hacia donde yo estaba.- Rocky, es como un especie de Frankestein pero rubio y con músculos, Te viene bien a ti .- y le sonreí, todos me miraron raro pero no me importo

_Wow tiene unos lindos ojos cafés es muy… concéntrate en lo que te dice Sam _

Bueno tengo músculos de sobra, podría cortar cristal con estos bebes.- Dije luciendo mis Hermosos Abdominales mientras me subía la camiseta y veía a las chica hiperventilarse un poco

De acuerdo parece que tenemos un musical.- Dijo el Sr Shue Sonriendo

Al salir me entrego el Guion lo ojee un poco mientas caminaba a mi casillero solo, y note que tengo una escena de Sexo con Rachel

_Mierda! Qué pasa si se me sale de control esa escena, bueno Rachel no es como Santana o Quinn no es tan sexy como ellas pero tiene lo suyo, tal vez si lo ensayamos antes no se me salga de las manos _

Al término de las clases cuando me di por vencido de buscar a Rachel Berry la encontré sentada en una banca a las afueras de McKinley tome un papel de mi mochila y con un lápiz anote mi número y una nota, pase por detrás de ella y lo deje caer. Ella miro hacia todos lados en busca del autor del Papel hasta que lo volteo y sonrió, la vi pararse y caminar a su auto y se fue veloz y lo supe ella me llamaría hoy.


	2. Rocky Horror Parte 2

Pov Rachel

Estuve casi 2 horas sentada frente al teléfono, debatiéndome en si debo llamar a Sam hoy o mañana, hasta que me arme de valor y marque, estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz varonil me respondió.

Hola?

Hola, Sam soy Rachel .- No sabia que decir estaba tan nerviosa

Oh! Encontraste el papel, te deje mi numero porque necesito que me expliques eso de la escena que compartimos.- dijo un tanto nervioso

Oh! La escena de Touch a Touch a Touch me.- dije con una voz fingidamente serena .- ¿Qué duda tienes?

Eemm… es un poco incomodo hablarlo por teléfono ¿es muy tarde para ir a tu casa?.- pregunto

No , te enviare un texto con mi direccion, Nos vemos Sam.- _Oh no vendrá a mi casa AHORA debo arreglarme _

Adiós Rach.- y colgó.

Pov Sam

Golpee la puerta luego de unos 15 minutos de estar estacionado afuera de la casa Berry, a los pocos segundos me abrió Rachel

Hola Sam entra .- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar pero no podía moverme nunca había notado lo hermosa que era llevaba el cabello suelto con rizos, una polera azul con un suéter blanco y una falda muy corta como las que usa siempre pero se veía más hermosa que nunca

Ah! Claro.- Y le sonreí me tomo la mano y me guio escaleras arriba, entramos a un cuarto que supongo era el de ella, sobre su cama estaba el libreto y un notebook

Descargue la película para que veas de que trata la escena porque presiento que no tienes mucha idea.- Se sentó en su cama y palmeo junto a ella en señal de que tomara asiento, asique obedecí.- Te mostrare soloTouch a Touch a Touch me y después vemos que duda tienes

Okey.- estaba dudando si decirle o no pero me anime y lo solté.- Tal vez luego podamos ensayarlo para que en frente de todos no se salga de control

Claro si estas más tranquilo con eso.- y al terminar de decir esto el puso play al video

_Janet estaba en ropa interior y Rocky solo con un bóxer dorado, Rachel y yo estaremos haciendo una escena de sexo en ropa interior ¡Mierda!, pero que todos nos vean eso será como Voyerista ¿Y qué pasa si no nos controlamos y simplemente nos calentamos y se nos sale de las manos? Oh! Y ni siquiera he pensado en Quinn a ella no le gustara nada de esto, aparte Rachel y Quinn tienen algún tipo de rivalidad entre ellas y…_

¿Bueno Sam alguna duda con la escena?.- me miro seriamente

No ninguna.- estoy nervioso muy nervioso _se supone que Rocky solo toca a Janet solo eso debo hacer Tocar a Rach tocarla maldición_.- ¿Ahora que haremos?¿Comenzaremos a ensayar?

Claro espera.- Saco todas las cosas de la cama y se dirijo a una pequeña radio que estaba en su cómoda

Espera Rach, ¿tus padres no llegaran de pronto pensando que me estoy acostando contigo verdad?.- Pregunte algo alterado

No Sam ellos están fuera de la ciudad durante todo este mes.- Algo me hiso pensar que ella no era feliz con eso, pero ya no había más tiempo para pensar porque Touch a Touch a Touch me comenzaba a sonar

_**I was feeling done in**__**  
><strong>__**Couldn't win**__**  
><strong>__**I'd only ever kissed before**__**  
><strong>__Rachel estaba apoyada en su cómoda mirándome directo a los ojos y Cantándome al mismo tiempo__**  
><strong>__**You mean she?**__**  
><strong>__**Uh huh**__**  
><strong>__**I thought there's no use getting**__**  
><strong>__**Into heavy sweating**__**  
><strong>__**It only leads to trouble**__**  
><strong>__**And bad fretting**_

_Se comenzó a acercar de a poco a mi [_Sam estaba sentado en la cama de Rachel_]__**  
><strong>__**Now all I want to know**__**  
><strong>__**Is how to go**__**  
><strong>__**I've tasted blood and I want more**__**  
><strong>__Al decir la última frase su suéter voló atreves de la habitación__**  
><strong>__**More, more, more!**__**  
><strong>__**I'll put up no resistance**__**  
><strong>__**I want to stay the distance**__**  
><strong>__**I've got an itch to scratch**__**  
><strong>__**I need assistance**_

_Ella estaba parada frente a mí y tomo mis manos, jalo de ellas y yo estaba de pie__**  
><strong>__**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be dirty**__**  
><strong>__**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Then if anything shows**__**  
><strong>__**While you pose**__**  
><strong>__**I'll oil you up**__**  
><strong>__**And drop you down**_

_Cantaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, estaba tan cerca que su aliento rozaba mis labios__**  
><strong>__**Down, down, down!**__**  
><strong>__**And that's just one small fraction**__**  
><strong>__**Of the main attraction**__**  
><strong>__**Are you a friendly man?**__**  
><strong>__**And I need action**_

_Tomo mis manos y las llevo una bajo sus senos y la otra sobre ellos pero sin dejarme tocarlos__**  
><strong>__**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be dirty**__**  
><strong>__**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**_

_Se movía muy sensual mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo tocando pero nunca pase por un area privada__**  
><strong>__**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be dirty**__**  
><strong>__**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**_

_Seguíamos con nuestro juego hasta que Rachel dio un paso mal y se resbalo, se sujeto de mi así es que yo caí sobre ella, por suerte estaba su cama y esta amortiguo nuestra caída, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos__**  
><strong>__**Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be dirty**__**  
><strong>__**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**_

_Seguimos mirándonos como si estuviéramos memorizando nuestros rostros, pero nos íbamos acercando de a poco olvidándonos completamente de la canción que sonaba de fondo__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night?**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**__**  
><strong>__**Creature of the night**_

_Estábamos a menos de un centímetro nuestros alientos se unían solo faltaba que nuestros labios se juntaran y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo_

Nena no llores más que Puck está en la… Oh perdón Chicos no sabía que interrumpía.- Dijo Puckerman mientras arruinaba el momento entrando a la habitación de Rachel sin golpear

No interrumpías nada Noah.-dijo haciendo a un lado con su débil mano, así es que me moví hacia un lado.- Solo ensayábamos para Rocky Horror Chico malo, Hey ¿no se supone que aun deberías estar en la Correccional?

Me dejaron salir antes y acabo de ir a casa de tu madre, Beth está muy hermosa, Hey ¿tu quien eres?.-pregunto por fin notando que yo existía

Sam Evans, soy nuevo en la escuela y en GLee Club.- me presente

Oh! Eres el nuevo novio de Quinn.- dijo el chico del mohicano, vi a Rachel abrir mucho los ojos pero no sabía por que.- Te conto de Beth porque yo soy el padre de esa preciosa niña y no te acercaras e…

Noah Cálmate, Sam dejemos el ensayo para otro día por favor.- Me miro suplicante asi es que tome mis cosas y Salí de allí.

Pov Rachel

- Noah Cálmate , Sam dejemos el ensayo para otro día por favor.- Casi le suplique con la mirada que se fuera, lo vi tomar sus cosas he irse.- Noah tranquilo se que Beth es lo más importante para ti ahora pero el ni siquiera la conoce, tranquilo nadie te la va a robar cariño, nadie

Te extrañaba Rach, extrañaba la tranquilidad de estar junto a ti.- me dijo con la sonrisa sincera de Noah no la de Puck el brabucón sino la de Noah mi mejor amigo


End file.
